


No

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: The first time wish!hook has to tell Alice no to going outside.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 2





	No

Killian Jone's watched as his daughter crawled around the room. She was getting bigger. Big enough to want more space. Big enough to know that something was wrong.

"Papa!" she giggled as she pulled on his coattails to get him to play with her. He crouched down onto the stone cold floor and held out his good hand for her and gently spun her around. She walked over to the window and pointed outside.

"Go!" his toddler told him. He felt a pain in his chest. She new the word go from when he had to leave her alone. He hated leaving her. But she couldn't come with. Her mother, gods above knew he hated calling her that, had trapped her there with blood magic. She couldn't leave.

"Starfish, I'm sorry." he told her.

"Papa, go!" Alice asked again excitedly. He hated that he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"No," he told her softly. "We can't go."

"Please?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I'm sorry. We have to stay here."

Alice frowned. The young toddler didn't understand why she couldn't leave this place. Papa could. Why couldn't. Killian would explain it to her when she was a little older but for then he'd do what he could to make her happy even while she was trapped


End file.
